It is the purpose of this project to study the chemistry and structure of amyloid and amyloid related proteins. The main topics of present interest are: 1. Isolation and chemical characterization of amyloid fibril protein from various types of systemic amyloidosis and localized amyloid deposits. 2. Mechanism of formation of amyloid deposits from serum precursors. 3. Isolation and purification of proteolytic enzymes involved in amyloid fibril formation. 4. Immunochemical characterization of amyloid fibrils from different syndromes in tissue section for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes.